


Living with O.C.D, My Ex, and a Stripper

by bleachstalker99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, F/M, Gangs, M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachstalker99/pseuds/bleachstalker99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now what did you want to tell me Commander Smith?” I wiggled my eyebrows to be the ass he knows I obviously am. He cleared his throat and held his stupid bolo-tie, which I have a feeling I’m going to want to grab to choke him by, and with his signature poker-face says.</p><p>	“I bought a strip club.” I still lunged anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My ex buys a Strip Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this one won't be cursed.   
> Levi POV (-'_-)  
> Erwin POV (/'U')/

“Levi!” called my ex as he barged in my spotless room with his filthy boots tracking mud onto the floor.

  
“What Captain America, what?” I said while I threw my signature death glare at his filthy boots.

  
“Sorry,” he said while he slowly took my appearance in. I was wearing a pair of his old sweatpants from our boot camp days with one of my overly worn _Prince_ concert tees and headphones blasting _“Every Breath You Take”_ by _The Police_ , while sitting with my knees drawn up, a sketch pad against them, as I sketched out a present for my best friend, Hanji, of her two giant fluffy dogs of fluff, Sawney and Bean, which are supposedly huskies.

  
“If you’re sorry you’ll get your shitty boots out of my clean room. Go get the _Swiffer_ for me and learn to fucking knock, Eyebrows.” I said with an obvious edge to my voice. He and his perfectly parted hair slowly backed out of my now dirty room to do what I asked. I got out of my super comfortable position and changed into my cleaning clothes: ugly jeans and my painting shirt, and put on my pink bunny slippers that Hanji had gotten me for getting first place for some contest my art professor begged me to partake in.

  
Erwin and his pretty blue eyes have the gift of words and can do simple cooking but cannot clean for his life. Even if I sort the laundry, the whites always end up a different color. When he returned he knocked, and I opened the door.

  
“Better,” I took the _Swiffer_ from him and started to clean my once perfect floor. As I cleaned I asked. 

“Now what did you want to tell me Commander Smith?” I wiggled my eyebrows to be the ass he knows I obviously am. He cleared his throat and held his stupid bolo-tie, which I have a feeling I’m going to want to grab to choke him by, and with his signature poker-face says.

  
“I bought a strip club.” I still lunged anyway.

* * *

 

That’s how I ended up in a filthy club. There was dust, cobwebs, and those infamous mysteries stains everywhere.

  
“So do you think we could do it?” Erwin asked me. My eye must have twitched because he backed away.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ERWIN? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN ‘WE’?”

“You said you wanted a job so I figured...”

“I’m an artist! Not a fucking stripper, bartender, or a fucking maid!”

“Oh god no! You’re my partner or co-owner if you prefer.”

“What?” I half whispered.

“I was hoping you’d do the decor and interview workers with me and put some of your work up because you won’t put any up at home.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I‘m sorry.” I cringed because I rarely have to or need to apologize.

“No, I am sorry I should have told you first.”

“Good! I take it back.” He sighed with relief. “Now call shitty-glasses and tell her to bring my baby.”

Erwin sighed again and went outside to call Hanji. I sighed and thanked whatever god was listening I brought my basic cleaning supplies and my camera. Since I’m in charge of decorating I might as well make it into a project for my professor. We needed a theme, as I pondered for one, I started cleaning what I believe is the alcohol storage room. Erwin found me and brought a ladder so I could start on the ceiling, which had terrifying rainbow colored stains.

“I’m going to get you copies of the keys that work. Do you need anything from the store?”

“I’ll need a shit ton of bleach, a commercial grade vacuum, a shampooer, the works.”

“‘Kay Hanji should be here so-”

“Levi!” Erwin stepped out of the room to wave Hanji over. I quickly put everything down to brace myself for one of her bear hugs.

“Oof!”

“My god this place is a mess.” In agreement I glared at Erwin from Hanji’s soothing embrace.

“Yes now Hanji where is my cleaner?”

“It’s in my car with its special shampooer.”

“Go fetch Erwin like the good bitch you are.” The freakishly tall blond man sighed and quickly walked out to get my special cleaner that Hanji spent years making for me. The psychotic brunette is a famous Chemist. Ever since freshmen year in high school she has been mixing chemicals and destroying places. She got better in fact she made a few medicines that actually work and have little to no side-effects. She as a present made me a cleaning agent that works on almost everything. She calls it “Freedom from Stains”, because I said well begged “Free me from these mystery stains.” She took it right to heart and left me in the middle of cleaning to make it.

* * *

 

Let’s visit Erwin (/ ’U’)/

I, after leaving Levi to his specialties, drove to a Wal-mart. Though I was Levi’s and Hanji’s Commander and strategist with a 100 percent mission completion rate. I still cannot figure out the fucking lay-out of this store. I spent at least ten minutes trying to find a worker to help me find Levi’s brands.

_“Brands fucking matter dip-shit its different quality ingredients and I am not tempting my health in favor of you being a cheapskate!”_

I sighed and then finally found someone who ended up useless. A very gorgeous man with a blond bob came over and pointed to the cleaning supplies I was looking for.

“Thank you…?”

“Armin Arlert.”

“Thank you Armin, I am Erwin Smith. I’ve been looking for this for the past hour.”

“I have the workers do the stock by Brand name then price.”

“Oh, you work here, but you don’t have a uniform?”

“Part-time I still have college and my internship.”

“What are you studying?”

“I am majoring in business and managing, with a minor in science.”

“A good friend of mine is in science.” Armin’s phone rang.

“Excuse me,” he turned away, “Hello? ... I’m at the mart… Yes I’ll get you those frozen pizza for your fat days if they’re on sale. What if they’re not on sale? … O.K Should I get those cause I know we just got some? … O.K bye then Erie, Don’t you dare raid my snack cabinet!” He hung up. “Sorry my best friend needs unhealthy food.”

“Its fine, I know the feeling but mine is my ex.”

“That must be awkward at times.”

“He’s the one that need the cleaning supplies.”

“Is he cleaning an alley way?”

“No I bought an old strip club and it’s filthy but I see what it can be.” A voice over the P.A interrupts us.

“Armin to the backroom, please and thank you.”

“Bye Erwin it was nice talking to you.”

“Bye.” Damn pretty and smart that’s dangerous. I face palmed. I cannot afford to undress him in my mind. O.K I need to get Levi’s tools then food.

* * *

Let’s go back to Levi (-‘_-)

Hanji and I, after Erwin came back super happy, and with my cleaning supplies, we finished the evil room we dubbed “the Booze room” and the now costume storage for the dancers. We finally found the cleaning storage room, or as Hanji said my future “office.” Hanji cleaned the light fixtures, rat ways, and some of the stage while I cleaned and gutted the bar.

Erwin, Hanji, and I were all military before college for a bit, we were all in Recon. So as soon as I saw Erwin walk through the door of the most recently finished room I said.

_“The Recon Corps.”_

“What?”

“I want that to be the name for the club.”

“Oh... Okay. I like it.” He handed me my set of keys. “Did you guys get to the kitchen yet? I’m hungry.” Hanji and I paled. “What?” Erwin looked scared and he should be.

“Call somebody that specializes in kitchen clean up or something ‘cause... I AM NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!” Hanji hugged me because I shuddered with fear and disgust. Erwin looked terrified and quickly called some cleanup crew, and sent Hanji and I home. As soon as we walked into Erwin’s and my apartment Hanji and I took showers, clothes and all.

* * *

 

Even after four showers and hardcore scrubbing, both of us didn't even begin to feel clean. And what’s really funny is that Hanji is O.K. with dirt. I turned on the T.V. and Hanji turned to me.

“Got a theme yet?”

“Partly, I want the bar to be forest camouflage, which means the bartenders will wear camouflage. The waiters/waitresses will where something weekly or daily themed or camouflage. Oh, and off duty dancers will wait tables. Um, the dining area will be plain, red chairs and booths with black tables and lights. And the stage will be plain and boring with tables near it so the dancers can use them with the stage.”

“Why would you have just a plain stage?” Hanji for a genius looked really confused. I snickered a bit.

“The lights, songs, costumes, and backdrops will be there.”

“Oh, that is a good idea, and for wall decor?”

“I was thinking since Erwin wanted some of my artwork I am going to make posters of the dancers and decorations that go with the really good numbers.” Erwin called so I put him on speaker. “Yes Cap ‘in?”

“So the cleaning crew is terrified of the kitchen.” I think I paled.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, in fact the food storage has black mold and mushrooms growing on the walls.”

“There are mushrooms?!” Both Hanji and I screamed.

“They’re the size of our heads.”

“What kind are they?!” Hanji said as she practically drooled.

“I don’t know, nor want to but it caused the team to put hazmat like suits on.” I don’t know what either said next because I fainted.


	2. The Stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hum a quick approval as Hanji barges in with this blonde guy with a bob and a guy hiding his face in a black flat brim cap.
> 
> “Hi...” Armin looked scared and uncomfortable. The other man Hanji brought then hid Armin behind his back and pulled an inhaler out of his pocket for him.
> 
> “Leave Army out of the spotlight! You should know he is not good with new people, and by how crazy you are, he’s terrified of who your friends could be.” He looked pissed off, even though none of us could see his face. I glared at him. Armin puts a hand on the guys shoulder.
> 
> “I’m O.K. now Eren. Calm down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These notes are still confusing.

Two months, two fucking slow as ass months, two worry filled months, for a fucking kitchen to be inspected then pretty much removed and put back in. Fucking idiots should have just removed it on the first fucking day! A knock sounded.

“Levi, the kitchen is finished.”

“I’m supposed to say ‘come in’ before you open the door.”

“I didn't fully step in.”

“Still.”

“Drop it, get changed we have people to interview.”I perked up.

“Already?”

“Yeah I know.” Erwin gushed almost like a fan girl. I think our friends Eld and Gunter rubbed a little too much off on him.

A little later Erwin and I arrived. Little did I know, probably not to stress me, Erwin had the bar section open as soon as he could. I of course gave him a glare and walked over to our lovely bartenders: Mike, Hanji’s boyfriend and fellow vet.; Oluo, one of my best trainees and husband to Petra.

“Corporal!” Petra, one of our waitresses and the mother of my god-child and to be other god-child, screamed and ran over to give a hug, and turned to the side watching her huge pregnant belly.

“Hello Petra. How are my babies?”

“Rico is with my parents for the summer and did amazing for her first year in elementary, and Thomas,” she paused to rub her swollen belly, “is kicking like crazy.” She took my hand and put it on her belly. I could feel little Thomas kicking. Oluo walked over to us.

“How is ‘the God-father’?” Oluo said with a smirk. I may or may not have gotten into illegal activities at one point, but that is in the past.

“How is your tongue?” Oluo has this habit of biting his tongue a lot. He glared and failed because he tried to copy mine.

“Fine, but seriously Corporal how have you been?”

“Good, everything is flowing smoothly. Besides Erwin not mentioning he hired you all and ran the bar which I haven’t finished.”

“But its beautiful Corporal, you should leave it as is.” Petra said with a smile and almost everyone agreed, even some of the customers. I nod my thanks and glared at Erwin.

“I thought if I opened the bar and established some regulars, they could give us some insight on potential employees.”I hum a quick approval as Hanji barges in with this blonde guy with a bob and a guy hiding his face in a black flat brim cap.

“Levi!” She screamed as, the one in the hat quickly turns to look at me, and then whispers something to the blonde man. The blonde smiles to us and waves to the man in the hat with an odd expression and Hanji all but dragged the blonde over. “This is Armin, my intern who I hope will stay with me forever.” Hanji gushed and Armin blushed.

“Hi...” Armin looked scared and uncomfortable. The other man Hanji brought then hid Armin behind his back and pulled an inhaler out of his pocket for him.

“Leave Army out of the spotlight! You should know he is not good with new people, and by how crazy you are, he’s terrified of who your friends could be.” He looked pissed off, even though none of us could see his face. I glared at him. Armin puts a hand on the guys shoulder.

“I’m O.K. now Eren. Calm down.” Armin waved to Erwin who waved back. In all my years I never have seen someone stand up unfazed by my glare. Some cringe, some run-away but none have ever sent one back. I felt as though I was looking in a mirror. Only one person could match my glares and I haven’t seen him for several years.

“Anyway,” Hanji tried interrupting our see-who-twitches-first contest, “This cute mushroom,” I cringed at mushroom so thus allowing Eren to win, “is my protégé.”

“Ms. Zoe, I’m just an intern.”

“Sadly,” Hanji says as she moves around Eren to hug Armin close. “I want you to never leave my lab.”An Asian girl followed by a slightly taller blonde girl charge in. The blonde sighed with relief, I’m guessing over the fact Eren hadn't picked a fight.

“Eren Jaeger, if you ever leave your room again without telling me, I will lock you in a room with Jean.” The Asian has such a strong aura of anger, I cringed but Eren seemed unfazed. In fact he seemed annoyed.

“You are not my mother Mikasa.” Eren took off his hat and put it on the bar, thus revealing his face. He was breath taking. His eyes are what caught me; they looked like the Caribbean Sea and you could probably drown in them.

“And I didn't tell you where I was going for a reason.”

“Why?!”

“You wouldn't approve of me dancing again.”

“It’s why your father kicked us out!”

“No. Me not ‘us,’ Mikasa me.” Mikasa’s face fell with realization.

“Oi, brat that's not a nice thing to say to your sister.”He sputtered a bit.

“H-how did you know she is my sister?”

“I’m hurt brat, you don’t remember me anymore?” I put a pout on my face. He then lit up with realization.

“Rivaille! Oh my god… What did you do to your hair? Where is my hug you short grumpy man!” I smirked and then proceeded to allow Eren to hug me. I didn’t realize how anti-social I was until I saw Erwin’s face, it looked a bit hurt and jealous. Even when Erwin and I were together, I never willingly hugged him. I stepped back from Eren’s warm embrace.

“I cut it brat and you know you’re working here now, right?”

“Only if the other dancers suck.”

“Why?”

“I go to school for dancing and singing.”

“Oh, hmm now that seems fair, but you’re still helping me run this place since you know how it works.”

“Actually that is why I let Armin be dragged by Hanji. He actually ran most of _the Wall_.”

“W-what, you work at _the Wall_.” Erwin sputtered as he looked at Armin, who just hid behind his hair.

“Yeah, Rivaille got us the jobs.”

“As a fucking bus boy-” I did not finish before Armin quickly interrupted.

“Eren was the headliner before I got tired of seeing drugs be sold.” My jaw dropped and I checked Eren out.

“No way.”

“Yeah way.” Eren said as he smiled.

“Prove it.”

“I don’t have any of my crew besides Annie.” He said as he turned to the blonde girl that is next to Mikasa. Annie shook her head.

“I don’t have proper attire. How about tomorrow and we can spend the rest of the day catching up and calling everyone.” Armin pulled out his phone as soon as Annie finished and started calling their ‘crew.’ Eren walked to the bar, sat and leaned against it.

“Can I have a rum and coke?” Mike made it for him before Erwin could even begin to think on what to purposely do to sabotage the drink. I glared at Erwin as I walked over to Eren and mouthed ‘We’ll talk later.’ He nodded and walked to check on Armin, who was talking excitedly to the other person(s) on the phone.

* * *

 When I turned to look at Eren, I saw he picked up my sketch book and was flipping through it.

“Oi, did I say you could look through it.”

“I wanted to see your new muse.” I paused.“I knew you drew me. I would purposely pose for you.”

“I always thought it was a happy coincidence.” I rubbed the back of my head.

“Ha-ha and I thought you would have made a shitty slow joke.”

“I was thinking about it.” I sat down next to him and he laid his head on my shoulder.

“I missed your shitty shit jokes.”

“I missed you doing stupid things making me clean up after you.”

“No wonder this place is spotless.”

“Hanji and I only did a part of it.”

“You the Mr. Clean with hair didn't clean?!”

“There were mushrooms the size of your head in the freezer.” He smirked.

“Which head?” 

“Ugh.”

“Ha-ha I’m sorry, know I’ve wanted to use that one forever.”

“I figured but on top of that there was still food on the stove.”

“Oh God that’s super gross.” Eren shuddered.

“Hanji was disgusted and she likes mold and stuff.”

“Hanji disgusted I didn’t think that was possible.”

“I didn’t either but I was proved wrong.”

“Is it safe now?”

“Yeah they pretty much just took it out.”

“The whole kitchen?”

“Yeah, why?”

“If I get my crew two of them are going to be cooks.”

“Are they any good?”

“Yeah I trained them.”

“That’s what I missed the most of all.”

“What did you miss?”

“Your cooking and your amazing ability to turn sandwiches into delicacies.”

“I’m not that good.” He rubs his neck.

“Yes you are I loved your cookies.”

“You always looked like you ate them out of pity.”

“I did that so you wouldn’t know.” He smiles, my god how I have missed that smile.

“So what are you going to name the bar?”

“ _The Recon Corps_.”

“Signature drink?”

“Nope.”

“I got one.” He got up and walked to around the bar and cracked his fingers. He took a martini glass salted it and put it to the side while he grabbed a shaker; he then made a _‘Grasshopper’_ and grabbed a carton of cream and some _Blue Curacao_. He made a right wing with the cream then mixed some with the _Curacao_ and made a left wing. He looked at me and stated proudly. “ _The Wings of Freedom_.” The wings in the center of the martini, he would doodle them in my sketchbooks. Well when I was sad and not looking. He told me they were there for me when I feel down and needed a happy escape. The wings would let me fly away. I actually later on got them tattooed on my back. He smiled at me. I must have smiled back because Erwin coughed with annoyance at me.

“Eren made our signature drink.”

“What’s it called?”

“ _The Wings of Freedom_.”

“You have that symbol on your back Levi.” Eren looked surprised and smiled.

“I have one to the left of my heart.” He took off his sweater and lifted his shirt to show us. The difference between ours besides the size is that his was the one I drew when he ask me to try to draw it all “Fancy-like”. It still looked like a logo but it was on a shield and there were two swords crisscrossed behind it with roses for filler space. My God the tattoo artist must have spent hours on him to get the shading and correct colors I put into the redesign. Hanji must have followed Erwin because she gasped.

“It’s gorgeous.”

“It’s the one Rivaille drew for me.” I didn’t say a word so Hanji continued most of the questions I ended up thinking.

“How much did you pay?”

“500.”

“How long?”

“Six, one hour sessions.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Not really, I’ve been through a lot worse.” Erwin seemed apologetic, but of course Hanji continued.

“What do you mean ‘not really’?” Eren looked to me to see if he could trust her. I nodded, I trust Hanji with my life.

“My father is Dr. Grisha Jaeger.” Hanji gasped at the name. “He is a famous geneticist, and a major anti-gay rights activist. Rivaille’s and my parents were good friends and we use to be neighbors, so we would visit each others’ houses even though there was a three year age gap.” Erwin stopped being tense after that. “Shortly after Rivaille came out then left, my father started talking shit about him, I, not knowing my dad was homophobic, defended Rivaille. And because I defended him my father beat me. I realized I needed to never have friends over when he was home, because if any guy, even Armin, came over my dad became suspicious of me.

“When I turned sixteen Dallis, the owner of _the Wall_ , asked me if I wanted to work with the stage I said yes. A year later one of the dancers got sick, since there were big-shots and the downed dancer was part of a big number I volunteered to substitute. I stole the show and Dallis asked me to keep dancing but I was not allowed to drink or do private shows, which I wasn’t going to do even if I could. Six months into having the time of my life doing something I loved. My father and his co-workers showed up, on ‘ladies night’ to see if they could score. He saw me do a number with my friend Jean. For a part of the number we ground against each other and of course my hat fell off. ” Hanji had a look of regret, she loved Dr. Jaegers work. I started to tear up almost knowing what Eren was going to say next. “My father did not like that one bit in fact he stood up, walked to the stage, grabbed me and dragged me outside and into his car. When we got in the house he beat me again-”

“Stop!” I whisper shouted to stop the depressing memories for him. “Come here.” Eren walked around and stood in front of me. I picked up a napkin and patted his tears away. I don’t think he even knew he began to cry. “Even if you’re a fucking skyscraper now you’re still my little Ares.” He giggled at his old nickname. I gave it to him since he liked to get into fights manly if someone insulted Armin. “Now!” I pointed to the ‘booze room,’ “to the hard liquor!” Eren picked me up and held me like a battering ram. I screamed in protest. He ignored me and proceeded to run to the ‘booze room.’ I don’t think I’ve ever seen Erwin so pale and Hanji laugh so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i made his nickname the god of war. I can't be the one thinking it right?  
> Right!?


	3. 'Rude boy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry Marco I think I broke Jean again.”  
> “Again?” I said as I handed my new performers water.  
> “Pretty much every time Jean is my partner for the more...”  
> “Sensual!” Armin fills in.  
> “... Songs Jean gets a bit flustered.” Eren continued.  
> “I don’t blame him. I’d probably get a bit embarrassed if my dance partner shoved his tongue down my throat.” I take a sip of our new signature drink and-  
> “Jean never minded before.” Spit it out, Eren winked at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but Jean is the perfect victim.
> 
> And i'm one of the people that believe Marco isn't dead and you'll see how I play that in a later chapter.

“Put me down Jaeger!” I screamed and of course it was a fruitless attempt.

Sadly over the years, I hardened myself. I’ve seen people disappear and be slaughtered, but Eren is the only one that could ever break down my walls. Eren stopped just before the door so I could open it. He stepped into the room and proceeded to lift me up to the high shelves instead of getting the ladder. “You’re so lucky brat that I still like you.”

“Still afraid of heights?”

“Have you seen Erwin he has you by like a foot.”

“I guess that’s a yes and still a drama queen I see and no it is like four inches… Wait you dated him?!”

“Yes I dated Captain America.” Queue awkward silence.

“You know he still wants you.” I grabbed a bottle of _Jägermeister_ and bottle of _360 Double Chocolate Vodka._

“He shouldn’t have had cheated on me with a woman.”

“How could anyone cheat on you Leevy?”

“I was stressed and kind of wasn’t there.”

“He could have just broken up with you.” I opened my mouth to say something but thought different, why am I defending him. “Leevy?” I blushed at his old nickname for me.

“I don’t know. Now put me down.” He did as I asked then saw what I picked.

“Seriously.”

“What? It is my favorite, chocolate _Jäger bombs_.”

“Well the chocolates good but I actually hate _Jäger_.”

“Of course. Well what do you like.” he looked away shyly.

“You’ll look at me like I’m crazy.”

“I already know you’re crazy.”

“Hey.” He pouted.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me. Now seriously what do you like?”

“It is a fan drink from _Halo_.”

“What’s in it?” Eren took the bottle from me and lifted me up again much against my hitting him.

“ _Blue Curacao, Alizé Bleu Passion, UV Blue Vodka, and Mio._ ”

“I don’t have _Mio_.” I grabbed the _Alizé_ and _UV_. Eren put me down and grabbed the bottles.

“I’ll see if I can get you a basket for stuff like this.”

“I’ll need a bigger bar.”

“So.”

“Erwin wants it to be an entertainment club.”

“If all you get are shitty dancers you’ll need more booze.”

“... Damnit that’s true. Or you could teach the shitty dancers to dance better.”

“But I don’t want to start wearing heels again I just stopped.”

“You wore heels.” I must have had a look of disbelief because he looked at me, giggled, and winked.

“Thigh highs and booty shorts.” I quickly walked out to Hanji and hide my flushed face, from everyone, in her jacket. Armin walked over both Hanji and him said.

* * *

  
“What’s wrong?”

“I told Rivaille about my ‘Golddiggers’ outfit.”

“I like that one but I like the ‘Rude Boy ’number better.”

“‘Rude boy’?” I looked up from Hanji and looked at the two boys.

“I need Jean for that routine.”

“They’re on their way here.”

“Is my freckled Jesus coming?”

“The two of them are dating and who else would make your drinks.”

“True.”

“Oi, who am I hiring?” I interrupted.

“We, Levi we.” Erwin like fucking teleported to my side.

“Um there is: Sasha and Connie, kitchens, if they don’t eat everything; Reiner, my personal bouncer; Berthold, the host and waiter, Reiner’s boyfriend; Ymir and Christa, back up dancers, they’re together; Jean, my male dance partner; Marco, DJ and/or bartender; Annie, my female dance partner and singer; My sister Mikasa, bouncer and waitress; and Armin, to run this place and manage budget.” Eren finished with a smile.

“So twelve more people on payroll.” Erwin looked annoyed.

“Eyebrows, I was going to hire more than that because we still need a cleaning crew. And besides they have training.” Erwin looked away shamefully. I patted his shoulder. I almost missed Eren’s triumphant smirk. I shook my head as two guys about the same height as Eren walked in one with a two-tone undercut and one with black hair and freckles.

“My Jesus has arrived.” Eren ran over to the black haired man and hugged him so tight I thought he was going to pop.

“E-Eren I-I c-can’t breathe.” ‘Freckled Jesus’ wheezed. Eren quickly let him go and fist bumped the two-tone.

“Sorry Marco, sup Jean.”

“Don’t kill my boyfriend.”

“I see you every day I never see Marco. I missed dancing with him behind the bar.”

“Oi, brat!”

“Sorry Rivaille,” he led the two men over. “This is Marco, Jesus” Marco rolled his eyes at Eren and held out his hand which Erwin shook. “And this is Horse-face, Jean.”

“Bring it Jaeger bomb!” Jean challenged.

“They want to see the ‘Rude Boy’ routine.”

“Hi! I’m Horse-face.”

“He can’t deal with my sexy stage presence sometimes.” Eren whispered to me. I snickered.

“Can you do the routine yet?”

“Maybe?” said a tall brown haired woman with freckles and a short blonde haired girl.

“Yes!” Eren fist pumped and turned to Annie and gave her puppy eyes, “Pwaeez?”

“F-fine,” she stammered. I don’t think anyone could stand up to those eyes, Eren all but dragged Jean and Annie onto the stage.

“Ymir hurry!” Armin walked to the bar and tossed Eren his hat then walked to the DJ station with Marco.

“Don’t rush me Titan! Christa and I walked here!”

“So did I!”

“You flamer! You got to sit down!”

“Stop bitching!” I interrupted; causing Eren stuck his tongue out at me. I wanted to bite it.

* * *

  
Ymir and Christa got on stage and everyone took their places. Christa and Eren shared the audience’s right side pole, Jean and Ymir on the left, while Annie stood in front of the center pole. Armin and Marco put on an instrumental version "Rude boy" by _Rihanna_. Annie sung as if she had a microphone. Ymir and Christa met in the middle in front of Annie and started to dance around and grind against each other. Before Annie started the next verse Ymir and Christa separated and swapped with Eren and Jean. Jean instantly started blushing while Eren had a devilish smirk on his face.

_“‘I like the way you touch me there,’”_

Eren pulled Jean against his body, still grinding to the rhythm and caressed his face.

_“‘I like the way you pull my hair,’”_

The hand Eren had on Jean’s face moved up and into his hair. Eren tugged Jean’s head back exposing his neck.

_“‘Baby, if I don’t feel it I ain’t faking no more,_   
_I like it when you tell me kiss it there,’”_

Eren brought Jean’s face close to his and kissed him. Well more like shoved his tongue down the others throat.

_“‘I like it when you tell me move it there,’”_

Eren grinded one last time then stepped away from Jean, who collapsed to the floor, then moved towards Annie till the end of the song.

* * *

  
“Damn!” Hanji shouted as she shoved a few dollars down Eren’s pants. He laughed at the action and helped Jean up.

“Sorry Marco I think I broke Jean again.”

“Again?” I said as I handed my new performers water.

“Pretty much every time Jean is my partner for the more...”

“Sensual!” Armin fills in.

“... Songs Jean gets a bit flustered.” Eren continued.

“I don’t blame him. I’d probably get a bit embarrassed if my dance partner shoved his tongue down my throat.” I take a sip of our new signature drink and-

“Jean never minded before.” Spit it out, Eren winked at me.

“W-what?” Hanji patted my back as I coughed.

“He never minded before.”

“I heard that just when, what, gah! What happen to little my Ares?” Erwin glared at either Eren or at me I couldn’t tell.

“Your little Ares grew up,” said a big buff guy with sandy blonde hair who was followed by a tall brunet that looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Reiner-deer.” Eren screams as he jumps onto Reiner, who expertly catches him bridal style.

“I’m guessin’ we missed my favorite routine cause Jean is like clinging to Jesus.”

“Sorry but we started as soon as Ymir and Christa got here cause Rivaille didn’t believe I’m awesome.”

“Mind blowing right?” Reiner asked me with a knowing smile.

“I need something stronger.” Eren and Reiner snickered at my comment so I quickly flipped them off but of course it only made them laugh harder. Eren followed me as I sat down at one of the stools with a back he got behind the bar and Jesus followed after.

“You and me both,” He smiled knowingly. “Now what do it have to work with?” Marco said as he browsed the selection.

“There’s a lot more in the back Mar.” Eren said as he took Marco’s hand and led him to the ‘booze room.’

“It’s later.” Erwin says as he rubs his titan eyebrows.

“He lied about not knowing I was gay until I came out. I came out to him first and he-,” I smiled at the memory, “said ‘Yay Levi can be all mine forever now!’ So in other word he was my first boyfriend.”

“Oh. Um ha-ha wow.” Erwin rubbed the back of his head. “I’m guessing I defiantly have no chance anymore?”

“I wasn’t kidding Erwin when I said I was done.”

“Ouch can’t let a man dream can you.”

“I’ve let many men dream.”

“Well if you go back with him understand, I don’t want to see either one of you naked.”

“See who naked?” Eren said as he sat his chin on my head and put his arms around my shoulders.

“Nothing. Um I’m going to take a guess and assume you’re very protective of Armin.”

“Yes?”

“Then may I have your blessing to ask him out.”

“He doesn’t control who I date so I don’t control who he does, but if you hurt him. **You. Are. A Dead. Man.** ”

“Kay, good, bye.” Erwin quickly leaves to, by my guess ask Armin out.

* * *

 

“That seemed awkward.”

“Fuck yes.” I took a shot.

“Can I have my Leevy back?”

“I don’t know can you?”

“Rivaille will you be my boyfriend … again?” He spun me around and straddled me. “Please?”

“Understand you’re mine and I’m not sharing.”

“Only the ‘Rude Boy’ routine has me making-out with someone.”

“I guess I’ll let those times slide.”

“Yay…” He whispered as he tilted my head upwards towards his and kissed me softly. Ugh I’ll never fully admit how much I missed him not even to myself. I deepened the kiss and licked at his lip to allow me to enter his mouth.

“Go Jaeger bomb!” shouted Reiner causing us to quickly part.

“Damnit Reiner.” Eren all but jumped off me to chase Reiner around. I guess Reiner forgot Eren is a dancer cause he was surprised when Eren slide around tables to tackle him. “Ber-turtle come get your boyfriend before I rip his manhood off.”

“Hold on I need that and to get the bowtie right.” He quickly tied it and walked to get his boyfriend-. I’m sorry fiancé by that ring.

“Oh. My. God.” Eren took Berthold’s hand to look at the ring. “Why wasn’t I told my babies are getting married?!”

“I told you now. Reiner wanted to wait till we found a date.”

“Reiner.” Eren growled, which I found kind of hot. He whispered something to them and glared friendly at Reiner since he was probably just as ecstatic as they were. Eren got off of Reiner and hugged Berthold and punched Reiner in the side which he played off like a pro or someone who received the beating a lot.

* * *

 

Eren walked over to me and put his forehead against mine. I forgot how cute he was. He’d probably kill me if he heard me say that.

“I have to bake a wedding cake.”

“Yum.”

“They’re a bitch to decorate.”

“You. Can. Do. It.” I cheered for him.

“Ha-ha thanks, now where were we.”

“Sorry but I think the mood was ruined.”

“It was. How much longer till the clubs closed.”

“I can leave when ever but about an hour. Why?” He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

“Kinky make–up sex?”

“Erwin I’m going home!” Eren snickers as Erwin walks over.

“Why?”

“Um well I got my Eren back and you’re trying to court his friend.”

“Do you want my car?”

“Nope I got my baby. Tell Army he’s in your care.” Eren winked at Erwin, who goes 50 shades of flustered.

“Smooth operator.” I said with a slight smile.

“You should’ve seen us when they did hot seats during ladies night.”

“What are hot seats?”

“We bring chairs on stage and pretty much give the customer lap dances. Sometimes the ladies were a bit grabby but they were fun.”

“Mine.” I said as I grabbed his ass. And of course he squeaked and it’s adorable so I did it again till he smacked my hand away turned to face me. To be an ass Erwin then grabbed his ass.

“Stop it!” Eren shouted causing Reiner to charge over.

“Stop harassing the workers they have things to do unlike you.” Eren hid behind Reiner to continue with the charade. I full out laughed. And Erwin looked at me like I went crazy before his eyes.

“That ass is mine so move it ‘reindeer’. “

“Ha-ha! It’s ok Reiner.” Eren patted Reiner’s belly. I laughed again which causes Erwin to feel my forehead. Eren keeled over laughing, I laughed at him, and Erwin freaks out and is about to call someone but Armin comes to our rescue.

“They’re laughing what are you worried about?” He giggled at Erwin. “He used to only ever laugh with Eren. I’m guessing that continued over.”

“Yeah it did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drink is from thedrunkenmoogle.com
> 
> http://www.thedrunkenmoogle.com/post/39484153255/cortana-halo-cocktail-ingredients-1-5-parts
> 
> I don't drink but i made it for my dad and he loved it so.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e82VE8UtW8A
> 
> I need a good stripper song other wise its gonna be a Prince song.


	4. Of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay so I’m gunna buy ghost chilies and-”
> 
> “Fuck no! Stop being a smartass.”
> 
> “Never, seriously I am willing to make you food, take advantage of this.”
> 
> “You don’t cook for people?”
> 
> “Not unless they clean up after. And it’s all your fault!”
> 
> “My fault?!”
> 
> “Yes you engraved this slight problem into me.”
> 
> “Slight problem?”
> 
> “I don’t clean up after myself till I need the pans again.”
> 
> “Ew.”
> 
> “No shit Sherlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO many SONGS YESH.  
> I know i said a stirpper song but ...

When Eren and I recovered he went to poke fun at Jean then tell his extremely protective sister he’s leaving. I guessed he didn’t tell her where since she’s didn’t freak out. He was still saying his byes as I walked out. I saw the most beautiful car.

“Sorry I had to get my keys off of Bert-” I must have been staring since is caused Eren to laugh and walk over to it. He held its passenger door open for me. “Your chariot awaits _mon amour_.” I shuffled over in shock and sat down it this gorgeous steel blue  _Corvette Stingray_.

“How?!” I said as he got in.

“How what?” “How can a stripper slash college student afford this amazing car?”

“One I’m not just a stripper,” He started the car, “two I’m not in college, three if I told you, you’d have to be my bitch,” and drove.

“But you said you go to school for dancing.”

“I’m sorry, went.”

“Still a stripper doesn’t make this kind of money. Tell me how.”

“Be mine forever?”

“Eren.”

“You’ll be stuck with me forever.”

“I doubt that.”

“People want me dead.”

“What did you get into?”

“I run the gang ‘Titan’.”

“Ha-ha,” he was serious, “you’re kidding right.”

“No, I’m serious.”

“’Titan’ is a gang of muti-shifters not humans. Turn there.”

“Who said I am human.” He said with a sad smile.

“You were human.”

“Yes I was but Grisha did something to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“The first time he attacked me he strapped me down on the table in the basement and injected me with something.” I stopped my questions till we arrived at Erwin and I’s apartment. I as I took out my keys Eren got out and opened my door.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“Brat, I don’t think there’s much for you to cook with if you plan on raid my clean kitchen.”

“Sad face.”

“Sorry I don’t really cook and Erwin is semi-dangerous.”

“Ugh.” He closed my door and walked back to get in the car.

“This happens every time I go somewhere.”

“What does?” I said while trying to hide a smirk.

“I have to go somewhere else before I can go into the place I want to go. Every single time I’m not kidding.”

“You poor thing,” he sighed deeply to try to calm himself, it was adorable.

“I’m serious it’s why I walk a lot.” He drove to the store with an annoyed expression and I tried oh so very hard not to laugh. He started to pout. “Stop you meanie.”

“You’re too cute, I can’t help it.” He took of his hat and hid himself in the hood of his sweater. “See proving my point.”

“Bitch, I know I’m cute.” I threw back my head and laughed.

“Okay~ _jetzt was zu essen_?”

“ _Ich kann nicht sprechen Deutsch_.”

“Bullshit.”

“How did you know?”

“You said it properly most say ‘ _nein_ German’ or ‘ _nein sprechen Deutsch_ ’.”

“Damnit.”

“Seriously what do you want to eat?”

“I don’t care.” He fluttered his lashes at me. “I really don’t care because whatever you make will be good.”

“Okay so I’m gunna buy ghost chilies and-”

“Fuck no! Stop being a smartass.”

“Never, seriously I am willing to make you food, take advantage of this.”

“You don’t cook for people?”

“Not unless they clean up after. And it’s all your fault!”

“My fault?!”

“Yes you engraved this slight problem into me.”

“Slight problem?”

“I don’t clean up after myself till I need the pans again.”

“Ew.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“How about that orange stir-fry you’d make when I was sick?”

“Kay I need: orange juice, soy sauce, cornstarch, ginger, sesame oil, and some dried red pepper; pork, beef, or chicken; and broccoli, snow peas, carrots, sweet red peppers, and I like water chestnuts, but yeah. Do you want noodles or rice?” he said all while writing on his hand.

“Rice?”

“I like jasmine, do you want dessert?”

“Sure?”

“Fancy or do you wanna pretend to be depressed girls and have a pint of ice cream each like we use to.”

“ _Phish food_.”

“Okay now let’s figure out this store.” We stepped out and he took a dramatic deep breath and strutted in making me laugh again. Ugh I need to stop showing emotion.

* * *

 

Lets visit Armin < (O.O<)

Since we arrived at the club and Eren reveled that he knew Levi, Erwin has done nothing but give me mixed signals. Later on Eren went to show Marco the stock room, Erwin went over and talked to Levi. Erwin pouted a bit and few seconds later Eren put his head on Levi’s. They were talking about something I did not understand but it caused Eren bristle and point at Erwin with every word After Erwin walked over to me looking a bit flustered.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“May I take you out for dinner?”

“Ah, I-I guess so.” I stuttered I am such an idiot; I must have looked so stupid.

“Go Jaeger bomb!” Reiner shouted from across the room. I looked at Eren and Levi. Eren was straddling Levi and seemed to have been making-out him. Eren got off of Levi and tackled Reiner. Reiner never learns not to mess with the Alpha. Eren called Berthold over. When Berthold arrived Eren freaked out and started getting excited and I think I heard something about a wedding. After Eren went back to Levi they talked a bit then Levi shouted.

“Erwin I’m going home.” Erwin walked over and I followed. I do not think they noticed.

“Why?” Erwin said confused.

“Um well I got my Eren back and you’re trying to court his friend.”

“Do you want my car?”

“Nope I got my baby. Tell Army he’s in your care.” Eren said as he winked at Erwin who turned a very bright red.

“Smooth operator.” Levi said as he smirked.

“You should’ve seen us when they did hot seats during ladies night.” Eren answered.

“What are hot seats?”

“We bring chairs on stage and pretty much give the customers lap dances. Sometimes the ladies were a bit grabby but they were fun.”

“Mine.” Levi said as he grabbed Eren’s butt making him squeak. It’s adorable so he did it again till Eren smacked his hand away turned to his boyfriend. To be a butt I hide behind Erwin then grabbed Eren's butt.

“Stop it!” Eren shouted causing Reiner to charge over.

“Stop harassing the workers they have things to do unlike you.” Eren hid behind Reiner to continue with the charade. Levi laughed out right. And Erwin looked scared that Levi went crazy before his eyes.

“That ass is mine so move it ‘reindeer’. “

“Ha-ha! It’s ok Reiner.” Eren patted Reiner’s belly. Levi laughed again which caused Erwin to feel Levi’s forehead. Eren keeled over laughing, Levi laughed at him, and Erwin freaked out and is about to call someone but I comes to their rescue.

“They’re laughing what are you worried about?” I giggled at Erwin. “He used to only ever laugh with Eren. I’m guessing that continued over.”

“Yeah it did.” 

* * *

 

After everyone calmed down Eren got his keys from Berthold and he and Levi left. Marco after reorganizing the bar put a playlist onto the sound system. It was my favorite song Eren did a solo to “Of the Night” by Bastille.

“‘ _Rhythm is a dancer_ ,’” I sang along quietly to myself.

“I know the original version of this song.” Erwin said as he leaned against the bar next to where I was sitting.

“‘ _This is the rhythm of the night_ ,’” I bobbed my head to the beat and Erwin laughed a bit.

“I keep waiting for a chick to start singing.”

“I keep waiting for Eren to do his aerial routine.”

“Eren has an aerial routine?!”

“He has a few; he has one for ‘ _Sail_ ’ by _Awolnation_. He was working on one before I got the Wall closed down.”

“Do you know what song cause if he could do a new one I could maybe get Levi to agree in signing the paper to get a set-up for that.” I leaned towards him with interest.

“I think was ‘ _Adore you_ ’ by _Miley Cyrus_ or ‘ _Te Amo_ ’ by _Rihanna_.”

“I have to see these.” He brightened up. “‘ _Of the Night_ ’ is the best because he sings it and has ribbon trails that make it look like he’s underwater and I had this thing that made it look like stars and stuff.” He looked excited as I felt.

“Find all the stuff though catalogs, tally it up, and butter up Levi to allowing Eren to do them?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Let’s go back to Levi (-‘_-)

After Eren and I got what we needed we had to spend about ten minutes to try to fit everything he bought in the car. After when we got to my apartment he decided to take all of the bags in one go. While he was trying to do that I went ahead to open the door for us. When I got inside and took off my shoes I heard him come through the hallway. I leaned out to look and of course he had managed to get all thirty of the bag on his arms. He didn’t even looked fazed like he does that all of the time.

“I told ya’ I could do it.”

“Yes, yes you did and I demand that I see these muscles of yours.”

“Help me put these away first.” He took off his shoes then waddled to the kitchen and put the bags on the floor. As he pulled stuff out I put things away, well except for the stuff that goes high up where I can’t reach. As I was trying to put a box of pasta away a felt a person come behind me and reach up to push the box into the cabinet. I turned around as he was still stretching up to see a very beautiful muscular, shirtless, tan, and tattooed chest. I ran my hands against it; my hand must have been cold because it shivered. Eren relaxed and pressed closer to me and started to raise my head up towards his but …. A knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Okay~ jetzt was zu essen?  
> Okay ~ now what to eat?  
> -  
> Ich kann nicht sprechen Deutsch.  
> I can not speak German.
> 
> Songs Mentioned:  
> Of the Night - Bastille  
> Sail - Awolnation  
> Adore you - Miley Cyrus  
> Te Amo - Rihanna  
> Smooth Operator is also a song but it didn't really fit.  
> \---  
> but.... my bestie told me to listen to Bastille so I found 'Of the Night' and instantly thought of an aerial routine.  
> DON'T QUESTION ME.  
> I know i'm weird.  
> I'm not sure if you guys want to imagine it on your own or if i should.  
> That's mainly why this chapter was so late


	5. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come in Eren. Oh of course thank you Gabriel I’d love to. You’re so welcome Eren; it’s so nice to see you. It’s lovely to see you too Gabe.” Sassy, “He is she and they are downstairs. Hi, and who are you? ”  
> “Rivaille leader of the Survey Corps, again.”  
> “I was gunna’ say Magnolia is in charge.”  
> “She’s my step-sister and I got tired of running it so I put her in charge and now she’s having trouble. Why am I telling you this?!”  
> “Oh, my, gosh, I’m so sorry it’s because I’m an angel.”  
> “A what?” Eren comes back upstairs with a huge red slap mark across his face.  
> “That is the Arch-Angel Gabriel, God’s messenger.”  
> “Thank you for ruining the suspense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh kept losing ideas. And my friend kept making play Neverwinter with him. Evil game I tell you.

“What!?” I shouted angrily and went to open the door but Eren stopped me and looked through the peephole that I was unsurprisingly too short for. He froze and opened the door in a way so he could hide behind it. My step-sister, Isabel and her boyfriend, Farlan walk in and she tried to hug me.

“Levi, come back and take over your old gang please!” Eren closed the door and had a shocked expression.

“You ran the _Survey Corps._ ”

“Alpha?!” Isabel nearly fainted but lucky Farlan caught her.

“Yes I did.” I answered him and smiled so he knew I’d tell him later.

“Why haven't you answered my calls?!” She lunged at Eren and hugged him. He pulled out his phone and showed it to her.

“I didn’t get them.”

“You look so weird without that scarf around your face.” Farlan said and then proceeded to poke Eren’s face.

“How didn’t you get my calls!?” Isabel said as Eren scolded Farlan, “Don’t touch my face.”

“Stop!” I shouted, they stopped and of course Isabel and Farlan stood at attention. I face palmed, “Eren you go first since you’re a leader with communication problems.”

“Thank you,” Eren called someone, I’m guessing Armin. As he’s taking in what I’m guessing is the old school vampire language, I turn to Isabel.

“Your turn.” “Come back Levi they’re drifting and the MP.s are taking our job and-” She rushes.

“Calm down and breathe.”

“Ok, I’m good now.”

“Levi,” Eren walked back over to us, “Someone bugged my phone, so I have a spy. I have to talk to my Flyer contacts.” Isabel gasps, “And judging by the fact Magnolia wants a break I’m betting you’re in charge again.” I got puppy eyes from Isabel and Farlan.

“Yeah I guess.”

“Would you like to branch into the Flyers or work with mine?”

“Yours since I know they'll be trustworthy.”

“Then let’s go see Bane.”

“Bane the hacker?!” Isabel screamed for no reason again.

“Yes and I have to speak with Mr. White.”

“The lawyer?” I said with confused shock.

“Yup, and while we're visiting Eric I'll see my god-son.”

“You have a god-son?”

“My god-son is his and his husband’s.”

“He’s gay?” Isabel looked shocked and a bit heartbroken.

“Extremely Nicky calls him mommy it’s adorable.”

“OK let’s get back on track.”

“Sorry,” they all said to me.

“Let’s go,” Eren tossed me my shoes and grabbed his keys. I followed after telling Isabel and Farlan that they can crash if they want. Not to fuck my apartment up, and no sex. The last one was defiantly not because they cock-blocked me. Definitely not.

* * *

 

 

Lets visit Armin < (O.O<)

I got a call from Eren as Alpha which is always scary, though this time it was ironic because his favorite song to sing with Jean is playing.

“ _Army someone is a traitor have Lion, Birdie, and Mirror find them._ ” Eren said in old Vampiric.

“ _Yes, Alpha we shall find them. Till death calls us home_.” I said and Erwin gave me a strange look. “Excuse me,” I go to find Annie, Berthold, and Ymir like Err- Alpha said.

“What’s wrong?” Berthold said as I found him first.

“ _There is a traitor, Bird_.”

“ _No_!” He paused, “ _We shall find it._ ”

“ _Lion and Mirror shall join you._ ”

“ _May I take Deer?_ ”

“ _You might as well; I will keep Savior, Stallion and History here_.” Berthold nodded and rounded up his team and they left. Marco walked over and handed me a cup of coffee.

“What’s wrong?” Marco earning his nickname worrying over all of us, I wondered if I should tell him so not to worry him. But of course Jean comes over.

“Where’d Bert, Rie, Ymir, and Annie go?”

“ _Traitor_.” I answer to the both of them. Marco has a hurt look and presses the serving tray to his chest. Jean then rubs Marco’s back, and he takes the tray away and drags Marco to the DJ station and sings to him.

“‘ _… And I think you're from another world,_

_And I, I couldn't love another girl,_

_Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated._ ’”

I walked back over to Erwin who looked worried.

“Should I ask why you know Vampiric?”

“Should I ask how you know that was Vampiric?”

“Shady dealings.”

“I’m in a gang.”

“Which one?”

“Titan.”

“Eren the leader?”

“Ask him yourself, I will not tell you who Alpha is nor anyone else.”

“Understood, but one question what did you mean by ‘Till death calls us home’?”

“Everything dies and Alpha is one of the gatekeepers to hell.”

“Gatekeepers?!”

“Yes he steals creatures souls that are meant to die and feeds them to the monster of the gate.”

“Interesting… How does one steal souls?”

“It’s is earned through a blessing or using certain items.”

“What kind of items?”

“Anything that has that as that specific enchantment.”

“How would you enchant something with that?”

“You would have to find a blacksmith or some kind of demon to bless it.”

“Hmm.”

“I hope you’re done with this circle of questions, and no, I will not get you a soul stealer.”

“I wasn't going to ask I was just wondering.”

“That’s what everyone says.”

“I am sorry for upsetting you.” Now that caught me off guard.

“Why would you ask?”

“Hanji convinced me to believe in reincarnation.” Erwin smirked and looked me dead in the eye.

* * *

 

Let’s go back to Levi (-‘_-)

Eren looked tense the whole drive to Bane’s house. Maybe even a bit hurt, I can’t tell. When we finally arrived, well I can say I was surprised. For a world renowned hacker he lives in a boring little house. Eren knocked on the door and waited for Bane to open the door. A tall, and by tall I mean taller than Eren’s 6 feet, and brown haired man that seems to radiated happiness as I found myself smiling at him. Eren just glared and moved past him.

“Come in Eren. Oh of course thank you Gabriel I’d love to. You’re so welcome Eren; it’s so nice to see you. It’s lovely to see you too Gabe.” Sassy, “He is she and they are downstairs. Hi, and who are you? ”

“Rivaille leader of the _Survey Corps_ , again.”

“I was gunna’ say Magnolia is in charge.”

“She’s my step-sister and I got tired of running it so I put her in charge and now she’s having trouble." Wait a minute, "Why am I telling you this?!”

“Oh, my, gosh, I’m so sorry it’s because I’m an angel.”

“A what?” Eren comes back upstairs with a huge red slap mark across his face.

“That is the Arch-Angel Gabriel, God’s messenger.”

“Thank you for ruining the suspense.”

“Thank you for not telling me his girl form was on her period.”

“Oops.” Super sassy angel. A short blonde haired girl comes up the stairs, still taller than me.

“Did Nai dye his hair?”

“No that’s my boyfriend Levi.”

“Damn boy is fine.”

“Stop you are so not ghetto.”

“Bitch I have dealt with so many ghetto bitches I can write a fucking book.”

“And a dictionary which you and Uriel should write.” Gabriel joked.

“That is a fantastic idea.” I interrupted, “I would defiantly buy it because I need it.”

“Maybe cause you’re so cute.”

“Mine,” Eren growled at Bane.

“Gabriel could you help me with packing? We need to go to France.”

“Kay,” Gabriel followed Bane up to their second floor. Eren turned to me.

“Ready to meet the Arch-Angel Uriel, Angel of judgment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s)  
> Intoxicated - The Cab  
> -  
> Next chapter I hope with be extremely hilarious. Because Eric/Uriel is obviously an extreme successful lawyer and how I made his husband is just you'll see.


	6. Angel with a Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, Ares!” a another tall person, a man with black and green hair jumped on Blondie’s back and pulled Eren into an awkward hug with Blondie sandwiched. 
> 
> “Hi, Nardai, Trey, where’s Rex and Eric?”
> 
> “My son and his husband went out for dinner, and Ruki and Luna were needed somewhere so we got babysitting duty.” Nardai answered.
> 
> “Duty now that’s rude.”
> 
> “He’s my grandson”
> 
> “He’s my god-son and mini-me.”
> 
> “Or your love child with this fine piece of ass.” Nardai winked at me. Eren went emotionless but a small child I’m guessing Nicky climbed out from between Trey’s legs.
> 
> “Ere!” Eren smiled and picked Nicky up.
> 
> “Hi, baby how are you?”
> 
> “Good are you taking me?”
> 
> “I would like to but I have Titan stuff.”
> 
> “Aw, I never stay with uncle Eren.”
> 
> “Ah-hem.” I cough.
> 
> “Oh this is Levi my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Eren!
> 
> Yes another The Cab song. God i'm sorry i'm lazy.

Eren rubbed his face every so often to see if the pain from the slap Bane gave him will go away.

“Rubbing isn’t going to help.”

“It makes me feel better.”

“Who is Nai?”

“Kunai Naruki, he’s Bane’s uncle and a world class doctor. And his husband helped me learn to control my shifting.”

“Geez is every one of these Flyers gay?”

“No, Todd isn’t and some others.” Eren seemed a bit sad at that.

“I would like to meet this Todd.”

“Kay, Yay, we’re here!” He handed his keys to the valet and waited for me. I followed him in this huge apartment complex and into the elevator.

“I have a bad feeling.”

“I have a feeling you’re a danger magnet.”

“I have a feeling after this your gunna hit me.”

“I have a feeling I am too.” The elevator finally dinged, I looked at the floor number, it was 30, and it’s the penthouse, for some reason I’m scared. Eren took out keys and opened the door.

* * *

As Eren opened the door a big blonde man that would put Erwin to shame aimed a shotgun at our faces.

“Get Michael out of my face!” Eren growled.

“Oh, Ares!” a another tall person, a man with black and green hair jumped on Blondie’s back and pulled Eren into an awkward hug with Blondie sandwiched.

“Hi, Nardai, Trey, where’s Rex and Eric?”

“My son and his husband went out for dinner, and Ruki and Luna were needed somewhere so we got babysitting duty.” Nardai answered.

“Duty now that’s rude.”

“He’s my grandson”

“He’s my god-son and mini-me.”

“Or your love child with this fine piece of ass.” Nardai winked at me. Eren went emotionless but a small child I’m guessing Nicky climbed out from between Trey’s legs.

“Ere!” Eren smiled and picked Nicky up.

“Hi, baby how are you?”

“Good are you taking me?”

“I would like to but I have Titan stuff.”

“Aw, I never stay with uncle Eren.”

“Ah-hem.” I cough.

“Oh this is Levi my boyfriend.”

“Hi,” Nicky got all shy, and he does look like he would be our love child.

“Hi, and who are you.”

“I’m Nicky White.” He holds his hand out, and I shake it.

“Such a gentleman,” He smiles and I see a tooth missing.

“Did you learn to shake hand by your daddy?”

“Yup mommy taught me.” Eren gives me an ‘I told you so’ look.

“Mommy? Which one is mommy?”

“People that aren’t close to him call him Eric.” Eren had a triumphant look as Nardai’s phone rang.

“Yerse.” Nardai sang, or well something like that. “Mhm, Kay, Alpha needs to speak with Mr. White, Okay, do you want me to give Nick to them till you both come back? Okay bye. <3.” Sorry I feel the heart is needed because I feel like I saw one, a black one, appear behind him.

“So do I gets meh babes?”

“Yup.”

“Yay!” Nicky crawled back between Trey’s legs and started packing, Trey shook his head as Eren did the same but more sexy, yeah lets go with sexy.

“Three bullets in a mag.”

“What?”

* * *

“Soldier joke,” Trey said with a killer smile.

“You served?”

“Yeah, half a tour in Iraq.”

“Half?”

“My dad was a douche and a politician, he owed people money and since I’m Nephilim I worth a fortune.”

“He sold you out didn’t he?”

“Yeah and my mother.”

“Your mother?!”

“I found her dead there, in Iraq.”

“He sold your mother so some big-shot in Iraq?”

“Yup, so I killed the big-shot for my mother, my C.O. for my team, and killed my father for my brother.”

“I am so proud of you.”

“Thank but I’m probably older.”

“I’m 28 so probably yeah.”

“I’m 51.”

“Fuck no!” Oh, my, god, no way, it can’t be he doesn't look a day over 25.

“Yeah and Nardai is a year younger.”

“This is not possible.”

“Ha-ha you should see my wife.”

“So you’re not with Nardai.”

“No, we probably would have been but that’s a story for another time.”

“Aw, well anyway, what were you?”

“Sniper, best one ever. And I can say that.”

“Angelo?”

“Yup.”

“I missed your highest by 8.”

“Really?!”

“Yup but I beat your hand to hand.”

“That’s Nardai with the fisticuffs and Eren since he’s been training under Nardai since 17.”

“I missed a lot."

"Levi doesn't seem like your real name."

"Rivaille is my real name.”

“I should punch you.”

“Why?!” That would hurt so much.

“That boy did nothing but cry. He was known as the ‘Crying Demon’ for a few years then he calmed down when Bane finally started to keep tabs on you.”

“There were tabs on me?”

“Didn’t you ever wonder why you weren’t killed in combat when you should have been?”

“Why protect me?”

“It’s a rule or Flyers to protect their non-Flyer friends, family, and lovers.”

“But why?”

“He still loved you even though you left.”

“Did he try to move on?”

“Oh yes, he made quite a name for himself.” I cringed.

“You should have stayed in touch and saw him everyone in awhile.”

“How his father locked him up?”

“I don’t think he knows but he killed his father.”

“What?” I whispered.

“Grisha tried to correct his mutation of Eren but he picked a bad time. He did it when Eren was meant to shift on the last full moon. So Eren killed him as a threat in a frenzy. That’s when Nardai decide he had to own up to his mistake, even though it wasn’t his mistake.”

“Mistake?”

“At the time Nardai and I hadn’t seen a day’s rest in about two weeks. He had to find some file of Grisha’s but being so tired he missed step and fell, got caught and tested on.”

“Eren’s powers are because of Nardai?”

“Most of them, Carla was part shifter but didn’t know so it didn’t activate.”

“Really?” How does one tell if one is a shifter?

“If Eren was mostly human or just one more generation human he would have died.”

“Why?”

“Nardai’s blood is acidic.”

“What?” EW.

“Nardai felt horrible that he got caught and when he found out someone got experiment on with his blood he flip and killed out handler who turned out to be corrupt. But anyway he freaked, found Eren and took him in.”

“I missed a fuck ton of shit.”

“It would make a good story.”

“It is but so morally wrong.”

“Ha-ha I’m the definition of morally wrong my grandfather is the Arch-Angel Michael.” It was Michael but he pronounced it ‘Mike-a-l’ it seemed Russian.

“You’re kidding right?” I backed up,

“Michael as in God’s army Michael?”

“I’d let you meet him but he wants to hit your for hurting his little Ares.”

“Why does everyone want to hurt me?”

“I bet your friends felt bad and hugged you when you had to leave, just as we had to keep him out of depression from losing you.”

“Makes since now thanks.”

“You’re welcome, if you hurt him again understand I, as his legal guardian, will personally destroy you.”

“You adopted him?”

“I had too; I was old enough out of the two of us.”

“Thank you for taking care of him.”

“Thank you for being his reason to live.” I was at a loss for words and felt more guilty, I should have taken him with me.

* * *

Eren came back with two back-packs and a moose pillow-pet. I looked at the pillow-pet.

“This is Jared, not pillow, not moose; I am not dealing with an angry/upset Nicky. Do NOT TOUCH THE HORSE.”

“Do I wanna know?”

“I’ll tell you later. Ready kiddo?”

“Yup!” Nicky took my hand and in his arms was a stuffed horse that’s falling apart and it’s a bit gross and mangy making me nervous.

“Bye grandpa! Bye grandma!” I stifled a smirk at Trey’s overly happy face at the grandma. But then I realized he had a folded frilly apron over his shoulder, as he wave I saw the muscle ripple, and that his tattoo of a bird moved as he waved to Nicky. I paled a hurried to the elevator.

“He is scary.”

“Who?”

“Trey.”

“Mom is very scary.”

“Mom?”

“Dai can’t cook and Trey since he is ‘retired’,” Eren used air quotes on retired, “he runs a day-care.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup on the weekdays so he was the weekend for when Luna comes back from modeling.”

“Luna as in the half African half Japanese model, Luna Del Cacciatore?”

“Yup Hunter’s moon she taught me how to control my multi-shifting so I can take parts of animals instead of the whole animal.”

“Why is her stage name Italian?”

“Her real Japanese name translates to hunter’s moon.”

“Oh that’s a good idea.”

“Thank you.”

“You came up with it?”

“Yeah she had to get out of a contract so I came up with it.”

“Win!” Nicky said as he jumped up and down.

“Epic win, now give me Flip-Flop so I can put him in the trunk with your stuff so you can sit on Levi’s lap.”

“But I wanna hold Flip-Flop.”

“I don’t mind.”

“O.K.” Eren mouthed ‘thank you’ to me, and put Nicky’s stuff in the trunk. Nicky hugged the stuffed horse close like I was going to take it. I had a worried look so Eren kissed my cheek and drove. We ended up at Eren’s apartment. It was nice. Nicer than Erwin and I’s. A black wolf dog tackled Eren.

“Jaeger why did you not tell me you were going to leave?!” It growled. I don’t remember much because I was in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the one song
> 
> Angel with a Shotgun - The Cab
> 
> I'm sorry i like my puns. Is there something wrong with that?! I hope not.


	7. Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have the same name!” Its tail was going nuts.  
> “Valley get off of him!”  
> “Sorry.”  
> “Good girl.”  
> “Why did you give a girl a man’s name?”  
> “Your shoes they’re filthy! Get them off my freshly shampooed carpet!”  
> “Oh, that explains it.” I quickly took off my shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 1000+ Hits OH.MY.GURD. *Girly squeal and obnoxious happy dance*  
> Okay I'm good now.  
> I cheated with the pronunciation of 'Rivaille'

“Who is this?” The wolf asked it sound like a female human eerily like Hanji.

“Rivaille is my boyfriend.” The wolf’s jaw dropped and it's tail froze its slight wagging and then it jumped on me.

“Oof.” It knocked the wind out of me.

“We have the same name!” Its tail was going nuts.

“Valley get off of him!”

“Sorry.”

“Good girl.”

“Why did you give a girl a man’s name?”

“Your shoes they’re filthy! Get them off my freshly shampooed carpet!”

“Oh, that explains it.” I quickly took off my shoes.

“I might be named after you but if you make a mess clean it or I will rip out your throat.” Valley growled to me.

“Valley!” Eren scolded her, she then took my shoes and put them on a little mat that I just noticed. Eren had his hands on his hips looking down at her. She wagged her tail and pranced over to him.

“Sing me a song!”

“Why?”

“Because you left without telling me, which hurt my feelings and made me worried, and you love me.”

“Fine.” He sighed

“Yay!” She went into a different room and Eren shook his head and held out his hands for Nicky who got picked up. Eren held out his hand for me to take.

“How about a show?”

“Sure.” I smiled and took his hand. He led me into a music room with a grand piano and a few guitars. He put Nicky down next to Valley. I’m calling her Valley because we have the same name and it’s weird for me deal with it. Then Eren sat down at the white piano and began the opening notes to our song, ‘ _Endlessly_ ’ by The Cab. “

‘ _There’s a shop down the street_ ,’”

There actually was where we use to live.

“‘ _Where they sell plastic rings,_

_For a quarter a piece, I swear it._

_Yeah I know that it’s cheap,_

_Not like gold in your dreams,_

_But I hope that you’ll still wear it_.’”

He bought one for me. I wear it as a necklace. Forever ago I remember Erwin asking me about it, I didn’t tell him that it was from Eren.

“‘ _There’s a house on the hill,_

_With a view of the town,_

_And I know you adore it._

_So I’ll work every day,_

_Through the sun, and the rain,_

_Until I can afford it._ ’”

There was a house I loved but I knew I could never have it. I accepted that before I knew how much I could make with a gang. But while I was there I lost sight of that dream. I started to tear up.

“‘ _Ink may stain my skin,_

_And my jeans may all be ripped._

_I’m not perfect, but I swear,_

_I’m perfect for you._ ’”

He started to cry even though his eyes were closed. Nicky moved and sat on my lap. I played with his hair.

“‘ _..And there’s no guarantee,_

_That this will be easy._

_It’s not a miracle ya need, believe me._

_Yeah, I’m no angel,_

_I’m just me,_

_But I will love you endlessly._

_Wings aren’t what you need, you need me._ ’”

Nicky poked my face, I looked down, and he wiped my tears away so I smiled at him.

“‘ _There’s a shop down the street,_

_Where they sell plastic rings,_

_For a quarter a piece, I swear it._

_Yeah I know that it’s cheap,_

_Not like gold in your dreams,_

_But I hope that you’ll still wear it._ ’”

Nicky hugged Eren, who buried his face in Nicky’s hair.

“That’s the first time you finished the song.” Valley said with her tail wagging slowly.

“Really?” I said and Eren nodded causing Nicky to pull away.

“No when people cry the noses run, don’t get boogers in my hair.”

“Ha-ha, I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“Your right I’m not your hair is so soft. Soft, like kitten.”

“I know.”

“You do, do you?”

“Mhm daddy washes my hair with what he has to use.”

“Has to?” I ask while dabbing my face.

“Rexus has hair to his lower back.”

“Damn.”

“And it’s so soft like oh my god I want a blanket made out of it. Or rope. Nope rope definitely rope.”

“Kinky.” Eren smirked at my comment.

“What does kinky mean?” Valley left and came back with a dictionary.

“Ah-hem,” Eren cleared his throat and read.

“‘Kinky- adj, kinkier or kinkiest

1\. Given to unusual, abnormal, or deviant sexual practices

2\. Exhibiting unusual idiosyncrasies of personality; quirky; eccentric

3\. Attractive or provocative in a bizarre way.

4\. Tangled or tightly looped, as a wire or rope

5\. Tightly curled, as hair.’”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you pulled out a dictionary.”

“Rexus, Uriel, and I agreed to teach him proper words and if he asks tell him what they mean so he can use them correctly and what words not to say.”

“Smart.”

“Duh.” Nicky said with sass.

“Sassafras.” I said with a half smile.

“What?”

“He means it in like, ‘Damn this boy is sassy.’” Eren explaned.

“Oh! Yeah daddy is sassy when mommy doesn’t come home for a while.” We both snikered

“Hungry?" Eren asked and my eyes went wide.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Eren answered

“Did you start cooking t my place?”

“No I didn’t.”

“Okay good.”

“Yeah I was thinking the same thing when I asked.”

“Now feed me slave.”

“So demanding.”

“So hungry.” Valley interrupted.

“You have food fat-ass.” Eren looked at her with a smirk.

V: “I’m not fat!”

“I know it’s your winter coat the refuses to shed.” Eren said with a wink.

“You’re so mean.” Valley seemed to pout.

E: “You’re overly judgmental and racist against vampires and Russians.”

V: “Down with Putin!”

E: “Stop! I told you I do business with Russia and you love my Borscht.”

V: “Borscht is Russian?”

E: “Yes.”

V: “Damnit.” Nicky climbs back into my lap as I’m giggling to myself.

E: “God why are you so racist.”

V: “I’m political.”

E: “What the fuck does that even mean!?” Nicky opened the dictionary.

“Adjective

1\. Of, pertaining to, or concerned with politics: political writers.

2\. Of, pertaining to, or connected with a political party: a political campaign.

3\. Exercising or seeking power in government or public affairs of a state municipality, etc.: a political machine; a political boss.

4\. of, pertaining to, or involving the state or its government: a political offense.

5\. Having a definite policy or system of government: a political community.”

“So it doesn’t work?” Valley looked to Nicky and I.

“It doesn’t matter. And you seem like a republican.” I answered.

“No she’s an archaist.” Eren continued

“Mhm.” She nodded her head. “Now food bitch.”

E: “You’re a bitch.”

V: “I know, and your point is.”

E: “Human bitch.”

V: “I am not!”

E: “Yes you are.”

V: “Slut!”

E: “Butt-slut.”

V: “I know you are.”

E: “ _Hure_.”

V: “ _Schwanzlutscher_.”

“I know I am!” Eren snapped his fingers.

“ _Tais-Toi_! Your both whiney bitches, Eren go cook, Valley do what wolves do.” I yelled at them.

“She’s not a wolf.” Eren said instantly calm.

“What is she?” I asked.

“Gin-jeri-co.” What the fuck?

“What?” I asked.

“It’s an animal that is bound to a human through a past life. It means I found her in a past life and saved her from death.”

“Oh. Yeah I still don’t really get it.”

“She has powers too.”

“Ok now I get it.”

“Now let’s see what I can make for the four of us.” And Eren got up to leave.

“Don’t think too hard.” Valley said in a sultry tone.

“I will feed you kibble.”

“I love you.” She got a cute at that.

“That’s what I thought.” Nicky and I started laughing.

* * *

 

As Eren cooked Nicky and I played a little of the piano, he knew the Halloween and Jaws themes. I played him ‘ _Frère Jacques_ ,’ ‘ _Baa, Baa, Black Sheep_ ’, ‘ _La Vie En Rose_ ’, and ‘ _Smile_ ’. As I Finished ‘Smile’ Eren came in.

“I have dinner.”

“What are we eating?” I asked.

“Nicky guess.” As Eren turned to him.

“Um Mac and Cheese with Peas and Tuna?”

“Yup.”

“Yay!” Nicky quickly got off my lap and hugged Eren’s leg then ran into the living room.

“He must love it.” I said as I looked back to Eren.

“Yeah and what’s awesome it that it lasts a few days. So if I get an emergency with the pack I can leave for a few hours.”

“But you don’t wanna leave.”

“I never wanted a pack. Or to be turned into a monster.” He nearly whispered the last part.

“Monsters can’t control themselves.”

“So I was a monster?”

“Did you kill people because you wanted too, to see their blood, to control their lives?” I said a bit defensively and stood up and walked to him.

“No to help the world.”

“Then you’re not a monster.”

“Thanks.” He held out his hand and lead me to his spotless kitchen. I was surprised but then I noticed Valley taking a rag to the stove.

“What am I gunna do?”

“What do you mean?”

“You already have a cleaning lady.”

“Yeah, but you’re hotter.”

“Why thank you, but still.” Valley stopped and handed me the rag.

“I have shows to catch up on.” I was speechless.

“Please no more house wife of…. whatever and none of that pageant child.” Eren said with annoyance.

“Excuse me, I cleaned this house I answer the phone for you, I do everything.” Valley fluffed up. Yes, she fluffed up.

“Do you have opposable thumbs?”

“No.”

“Then there’s a lot you can’t do.”

“You’re so mean to me.”

“Be a man.”

“Do you want me to ‘cause I can and I will!?”

“Please don’t.”

“That’s what I thought.” Valley then went to the living room to watch her shows and I started on the dishes. After Nicky finished he went with Valley to watch TV, so Eren and I ate.

“Even with Valley it seems so lonesome in this apartment.”

“It is, then again I get attack every once in a while.”

“Attacked?”

“Yeah; like nasty looking demons, vampires, and other shifters trying to kill me.”

“Should you be so nonchalant with that?”

“Probably not, but I happens all the time especially when I take serious contracts.”

“Want to trade war stories?”

“Totally!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the wolf's nickname from the English pronunciation.  
> ANd Gin-jeri-co is something a friend and I came up with. I need ideas for war stories. Ugh.  
> -Languages-  
> German-  
> Hure - whore  
> Schwanzlutscher - Cocksucker  
> French-  
> Tais-Toi - Shut up  
> -Songs mentioned-  
> "Endlessly" - The Cab  
> -Instrumental-  
> "La Vie En Rose" - Edith Piaf  
> "Smile" - Michael Jackson?  
> -Nursery Rhymes-  
> "Frère Jacques"  
> "Baa, Baa Black Sheep"


	8. Bury Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine, how about when we found Marco.”  
> “You found Marco?”  
> “Yeah, in the middle of nowhere, China.”  
> “China?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much excuse besides a bit of writer's block, sickness, and school.  
> This chapter was actually very hard. In fact I rewrite it like 10 times.

“Well your suggestion you go first.” Eren said with a smile.

“How about … you start,” I smiled back with my head balanced on my hand.

“Humph, no fair.” He crossed his arms and pouted.

“Life isn’t fair babe.” Damn his cuteness! Ugh think of dead puppies like a MAN.

“Fine, how about when we found Marco.”

“You found Marco?”

“Yeah, in the middle of nowhere, China.”

“China?”

“Marco is a dragon shifter. Since dragons are almost extinct things hunt the shifters so they can breed the dragons.”

“That’s so wrong.”

“Marco was willing to do their testing if they promised to leave the rest of his ‘clan’ alone. And of course they lied.”

“What how did you find out about them?”

“Nardai’s dad is spirit bound to an original dragon, or a pure dragon. Nemotaisho can sense the shifters. She felt Marco’s hurt and hatred. It was so bad the Nardo couldn’t move to speak or write. One of the Valley’s siblings is telepathic, so he was able to tell us everything. I got sent because I am an alpha.”

“Why didn’t the shifter king go?”

“Keito was with the vampire queen discussing a new treaty. Well that was his excuse, since I am his second, besides his husband, but I think it’s because of what happen last time he was in Asia.”

“Do I wanna know?”

“Ask him when you meet him its funny.”

* * *

Let’s Flashback with Eren (>0~0)>

We were sent to the last known location of the clan. It was a little village burned and destroyed, (It kind of looked like the ruined village in Mulan). Reiner found an elder half dead under a broken wall. We got him out only to have him die in Annie’s arms. We found writing, so I took pictures to have Bane translate. It said ‘the yellow demon and its green spawn will destroy you.’ We didn’t find out what it meant till a few hours later when we found Kappa eating human villagers. Annie shifted into a cheetah, while Reiner shifted into his favorite white bear, Berthold to the air as a huge raven, Jean and I went around them to go see if we could pick the trail back up. It was hard especially through the scent of blood and fish.

Eventually we found a more modern looking area. Jean saw everything first and ran to throw up. I went to him but he just shied away. I saw corpses and horses, buried and shredded. The horses were similar to Jean’s favorite breed, Akhal-Teke. There were half shifted dragons all chained up. Some were bleeding badly but one was tied up, his scales were black and the light showed they were all different colors. The Greed demon laughed at the shifters, till the boy laughed and said.

“Do you really think these chains can hold me?”

“Yes I do dragon, they held or origin species they will hold you.” It smiled with its green teeth showing. I felt Bert shift behind me.

“What do we do Alpha?”

“I need Steed and you.” I said to Bert as I turned to see Jean slowly recover. He had his fire back and looked pissed.

“I hear their cries through the shadows, Eren I hear them!” Jean all but cried to me.

“Then let’s avenge them.” Jean looked at both of us and shifter in to his brown Akhal-Teke. Annie arrived with Reiner charging behind.

“Lion since you’re here can you make Steed and Deer armor?” Annie nodded her head and started growing crystal into armor while I shifted into my wolf and sat atop a hill and howled to get the demons attention. When it turned I shifted back to human. (For some reason my shirt never survived that shifting.) It and I met half way.

“Let them go.”

“Why you show know about endangered species, Gatekeeper?” The demon questioned.

“You lied to the boy. You know how Lucifer feels about liars.”

“Tell me what does he think about you, King of liars?” The demon said with venom.

“Do I lie or do I avoid questions?” I said with just as much venom.

“You’re no better than us demons.”

“I earned my position demon you killed to get yours.”

“This talk was supposed to be about an agreement.”

“Let them go or you will all die.”

“No too much is at stake to let them go.”

“One agreed and you took them all you would have been fine with the one. Do not bite the hand that lets you live.” I growled to the yellow demon of greed.

“Then kill us.”

“May your severities in hell be long.” I said with a smile, like a proper sales-person. I kicked at the demon to only hit air, it laughed. I growled and whistled for Jean and Berthold. Bert rose high enough to dive to the chained dragon shifter, Jean galloped to me. I climbed on Jean’s back and drew the swords Annie was kind enough to make for me. He charge head on to the Greed demon. It must have sensed Jean’s need for revenge because it dodged my blades. Bert got the chosen shifter free and he went right after the demon. I sensed the pull between it and Jean so I made him turn away from seeing him. Jean started getting antsy with me.

“Listen to your Alpha.”

My words made him stop fidgeting. The dragon shifter shredded the demon, the stench from it’s blood made me gag. Reiner in his bear form tumbled down the hill with a cry, making Bert dart right over to him. (Stop laughing this is getting serious!) The shifter turned human and made his way over to Jean and I, so I quickly got off of Jean’s back and tapped him so he knew to shift back. I quickly called to Annie who was with Bert and Reiner. As soon as Jean turned to look at the shifter they collapsed. I made it to the shifter in time so he didn’t hit his head. Annie held Jean, pet his head, and whispered encouraging words to him.

The two of them were imprinted. I watched their mark form on the dragon shifters arm as I told him not to fight the pull. (The pull is what the elders call the need to put up mental shields to protect yourself, like closing off.) I carried the dragon shifter to Jean. When they both woke up they hugged each other. Jean cried like a baby. (He isn’t really an ugly crier, Armin is.)

“My name is Marco Bodt.”

“Eren Jaeger I’m Jean’s Alpha.”

“I know I saw his memories, and I am willing to join your pack.”

* * *

Normal Eren (>0~0)>

“That must have been so funny to see a bear tumble down a hill.”

“Really that’s what you say.”

“No, I’m just picturing it, but the Imprints are like that?” Levi said as he snap his fingers. 

“Only for non pack leaders.” 

“You’re the pack leader, right? Why aren’t you Imprinted?”

“I feel the pull but I can block it since Imprints can weaken a pack.” 

“Who do you feel the pull for?” I picked up my glass and smirked into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> Bury Me - Breathe Carolina, From their new album Savages.  
> The whole album is pretty good so I'll probably use a few more songs off of it.
> 
> And i made a tumblr a while back but if you have any question or cute ideas tell me.  
> http://bleachstalker99.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I'm not completely sure how it works. But i'll tag it "#OcdExStrip"
> 
> Yes, I made Jean a horse shifter. Is that a pun? Anywhore I picked Akhal-Teke because mainly the color reminded me of Jean.


	9. A Sad Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sing me the song…” said the sleepy Nicky.  
> “Which one?” answered Eren as he adjusted Nicky better onto his hip.  
> “The lover’s song…” Eren deflated at that.  
> “Why such a sad song for a lullaby?” Eren said sadly.  
> “You make it sound pretty…” Eren opened the door to what I’m guessing is Nicky’s room, and laid Nicky down under the navy blue bed sheets and star covered comforter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, help me. Writer's block is a painful thing, so is getting wisdom teeth removed.  
> Anywhore, back to Levi and Eren.

Eren smirked into his glass, took a sip and chuckled.

“Seriously answer me.” I demanded with annoyance.

“Guess.” He got up, put his glass in the sink, and walked over to the sleeping Nicky and picked him up. 5.4.3.2.1. Bing! Should I be freaking out? Like a school girl? Oh God I am, hopefully internally.

“Sing me the song…” said the sleepy Nicky.

“Which one?” answered Eren as he adjusted Nicky better onto his hip.

“The lover’s song…” Eren deflated at that.

“Why such a sad song for a lullaby?” Eren said sadly.

“You make it sound pretty…” Eren opened the door to what I’m guessing is Nicky’s room, and laid Nicky down under the navy blue bed sheets and star covered comforter.

“Give me a minute.” Eren sighed as he got up, Valley rubbed against his leg and the curled up around Nicky protectively.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong with the song?” I asked.

“It’s a Vampiric death song.” Eren answered with a sad smile.

“Why would Nicky want to hear that?” Eren shrugged at my question.

“I think one of his mother’s ‘clients’ would sing it to her, or her killer did.”

“His mother was murdered?!” I was shocked by how nonchalant Eren was when he said that.

“Half of that bastard’s soul is rotting in Cerberus’ stomach, the other half is trapped in a blade.”

“Trapped?” His world is getting harder and harder to understand.

“Rexus is a blacksmith. He can make a weapon out of anything. He normally makes flowers out of tin foil.”

“Off topic.”

“Sorry, I’m stalling.”

“I figured. We need to sit down one of these days.”

“We will when Nicky’s not here. There are some things we don’t want him to know.”

“I understand.”I grabbed his hand; he squeezed mine back, took a breath and went in. Nicky was still awake, so Eren sighed and began the sad tune.

* * *

Right after Nicky fell asleep Eren and I went into the living room, he laid down on his army green couch and pulled me over to him.

“That song sounded French.”

“Kind of, it’s the French dialect of Vampiric.”

“Why were you crying?” Eren sat up and sang to me.

 

> Da da dum, Da da dum,
> 
> Come and dance, the dance of death my love,
> 
> Let me be yours and you mine, till the end of time my darling,
> 
> Give me your heart; let me have you my sweet,
> 
> Let me love your aching soul, my love.
> 
> Da da dum, Da da dum,
> 
> Why my love, why do you leave me so broken,
> 
> What did I do wrong my sweet,
> 
> I changed for you,
> 
> Come and dance, the dance of death my love.
> 
> Da da dum, Da da dum,
> 
> The hate I have my sweet, shall be your lover’s undoing,
> 
> You will be mine in life and death, my love, for your soul is now mine,
> 
> So come and dance, the dance of death my love.

Eren said for me in English. I sat down next to him and hugged him close.

“It’s about a man who became a vampire because he was in love with one. The vampire left him for someone else; the man blind with rage killed his vampire’s lover. He then killed his vampire love after he took it’s soul as revenge for it breaking his heart. It’s a song played for burials.”

“No wonder you were uncomfortable. But Nicky was right it did sound really nice.”

“The French dialect is my favorite since you always have to roll the ‘r’.” Eren finally smiled.

“How did he know that song?”

“We don’t know.” He furrowed his brows.

“Neighbor?” I asked hopefully.

“No they all checked out, Rex found out that his mother’s pimp ran an illegal succubus ring.”

“There are legal ones?!” Seriously, What the fuck?!

“Yes there are.” I felt Eren laugh as he pulled me down to his chest.

“He had a dangerous species.”

“Species?” I questioned.

“Every culture has its depiction and each one is a species.” Eren stated in a matter of fact way.

“Are those ‘Twilight’ vampires real?”

“No, thank god, they're actually fairies.” Don’t laugh Levi, don’t laugh, ah fuck it. I burst out loud.

“I was going to save that one for a surprise when you felt sad.” Eren said as he rubbed circles in my back.

“You probably have more.”

“I do, and I’m saving them.” He squeezed me.

“Okay, so tell me about this species of succubus.” I asked causing him to sigh and bend his head over the armrest of his amazing couch.

“Well, this is the kind that causes mass murders, and orgys . If they see a male or a female that prefers other females they… Will literally fuck them victim to death.” He said with an awkward smile.

“Do they go after gay males?” I asked and he gave me an ‘Are you serious look?’ I nodded.

“Yes, any male. They're freaking terrifying, so ‘dealers’ blind fold them.”

“What?” The fuck?

“They rely on sight, if the blindfold comes off they frenzy. When the blindfolds are on, the succubus are… kind of… docile.”

“Kind of?”

“Like sharks they’re fine till they smell blood in the water.” I hummed in understanding and snuggled closer to his abnormal warmth. Eren ran his fingers through my hair.

“How about a shower, you smell like stress.”

“Smooth Jaeger,” that is such a wonderful thing to tell your lover.

“I can pamper you with my new bathtub, I earned it with my last raid job.” He said with his trademark excited smile.

“What did you have to do on this ‘raid’ job?” I said with air quotes, ugh Hanji’s rubbing off.

“We rescued children from a slave ring. So in other words I stole children back from kidnappers and stole some of their money too.” He said as he sat up quickly with me. I curled up closer to him and kissed he neck and patted his head.

“I’ma take that as a yes for the bath.” He turned me on his lap and picked me up bridal style suddenly, which scared me, and walked over to a white door that turned out to be a really pale blue.

“I’m guessing you want me to open it?” I asked with a forced glare.

“You don’t have to.” Eren pouted, his bright sea-greens drooping down and his bottom lip jutting out just a bit, internal girly squeal much. Needless to say I quickly opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one who believes the Twilight vampires aren't really vampires.
> 
> Anyway the 'song' is actually a poem my friend wrote or a few of his characters, since one was a multilingual poet. It sounds a lot cooler with all of the other languages all mixed in. Can ya' guess which words where french?


End file.
